phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Rappy
Love Rappy is a fluffy bird-like creature present in the Phantasy Star video games. It is a seasonal variety of the common Rappy, the latter of which has taken on the role as the mascot for the Online franchise in recent times frequently appearing on merchandise and advertising representative of the series as a whole. Although there are different types of Love Rappy in existence, Love Rappy from Phantasy Star Online and its Rappy cousins found in Phantasy Star Universe being some of the more realistic in design, the cute, super deformed "chibi" styled ones with giant eyes and large bellies tend to be the more rare and sought after incarnations in the recent games. Characteristics Appearance Although the style changes from game to game, the same basic design is apparent in all of rappy's appearances. Generally, it is usually depicted as being a short, pink, purple or magenta bird with two large antennae protruding from the top of its head, the tips of which are usually either a deeper shade of the body color or white. On its face are two eyes surrounded by a large patch of white feathers and a dark colored beak. On its arms are small wings with sharp claws on its hands that it uses to swipe at foes. Personality All members of the rappy species are famous for being cowards. When they sense that they may be in trouble, whether losing from a battle or being startled by a sniper's bullet, they have a tendency to play dead and then sprint away from its attacker when it detects a possible chance of escape. Although they are capable of attacking, rappies only do so when they believe their territory is being wrongfully invaded. Their attacks are a combination of pecks and sometimes slashing with their claws. The birds tend to form packs and, when gathered together in a safe area, sing songs with one another. The less hostile yet more vulnerable "chibi" styled rappies do not fear hunters and will willingly walk toward one in an effort to bond by singing, usually ending with the bird getting knocked out and mugged for its items. Since their first appearance in Phantasy Star Online, Love Rappy enjoyed dressing in festive costumes in order to celebrate the holiday season. Whether they understood the holiday or they were being forced into their habits by humans is a mystery, however they do seem content as they will remain in their suit until the holiday period ends. To celebrate the occasion, they will sometimes drop special holiday-themed items upon defeat. In later games in the franchise, such as Phantasy Star Universe and Phantasy Star Online 2, Love Rappy itself became a seasonal form of the common rappy that celebrated Valentine's Day. Its White Day variant would go on to be called Lovey Rappy. Habitat Love Rappy's habitat changes from game to game, however, they are not known to be native to any known area. In their original appearance, they resided within the temple structures in the virtual reality field known as the VR Temple. In Phantasy Star Zero, they appear on the moon and in Mother Trinity's shrine. According to a message pack, rappies are said to transcend time and space, possibly explaining how they can appear on multiple planets and in different fields. Phantasy Star Online Phantasy Star Online would mark the Love Rappy's first appearance in the Online series. Although not quite a seasonal rappy itself yet, the rappy was the rare form of Rag Rappy in the virtual reality simulation known as VR Temple. The bird's drop tables in between holidays were different from those of its seasonal varieties. The seasons celebrated included Easter as Egg Rappy, Halloween as Hallo Rappy, and Christmas as St. Rappy. Love Rappy would only dress up for the holiday if the player connected to Sega's online servers via internet, since the holiday data was server side. If a holiday event was currently running but the player never connected to the internet, the bird would appear as the normal Love Rappy offline. Phantasy Star Zero Although the translation team chose to name this variety of pink rappy "Rab Rappy," the bird's Japanese name remained consistent with the name "Love Rappy" as seen previously in Phantasy Star Online. Its description even bears hints at its former namesake, claiming that hunters that encounter it are said to find romance. Similar to Love Rappy in Phantasy Star Online, Rab Rappy is a rare creature, however, it is not bound to a single area like the former is. Rab Rappy could only appear in dead end rooms in Arca Plant and Dark Shrine, the final two levels in the game. Once the Eternal Tower was unlocked, Rab Rappy would have a rare chance of appearing there, as well. Phantasy Star Online 2 Love Rappy makes an appearance in Phantasy Star Online 2 as a rare, interdimensional creature. In this game, the avian monster is unbound by traditional boundaries enforced on common enemies, having a chance of appearing on every planet in the game. Much like the ones found in Phantasy Star Universe, this version of Love Rappy is the seasonal variant of the common Rappy. It celebrates the Valentine's Day holiday. In order to better distinguish it from other rappies besides by feather color, Love Rappy wears two bright red bows. The bow on its neck has a golden heart motif set in the middle. Shortly after the Valentine period ends, a new blue rappy emerges in order to celebrate a similar holiday. Whereas girls typically gift boys chocolates for Valentine's Day, hence the pink feathers on the holiday rappy, White Day would bring out Lovey Rappy, the blue foil to the pink where boys gift girls presents instead. Category:Monsters